Fangirl
by Serinity46
Summary: Sharada Storm is watching an episode of Classic Who one night, the Doctor joins her. Possibly fluff? Just them, Ten and the OC.


Sitting cross-legedly on her bed, sometime in what she supposed would pass as the early morning, Sharada hit the 'pause' button on the show that was just starting up on her laptop at the sound of converse-clad footsteps coming down this hallway of the TARDIS, curious to see who it was.

"Doctor?" She called out in question. Since she was watching it anyways, she might as well show him.

"Yeah?" He answered, his head poking around the corner of the doorframe to her room, wondering why she wanted him. It was dark inside of her room, though he could see there was some electronic glow of light coming from somewhere.

"You wanna see something?" She asked him, twisting around in his direction.

"Like what?" He replied, spotting her lit-up laptop that was perched on the bed beside her as he came into the room.

"You'll see," She grinned slightly, in her best efforts to conceal what it was she'd been watching for the past forty five minutes, as she leaned backward across her bed, just reaching his hand and pulling him towards her.

Her nightclothes, he noticed, were a lot like what she wore in the day during summer, only nightclothes-ey, those being a pair of thin short green shorts with white writing all over them and a loose yellow and red tank top, which showed off a lot of her midriff when she layed back like that, like she was doing now.

"So… what'm I gonna see?" He inquired, coming to a seat on her bed as well, "What's so incredible that you just had to show me right now?"

"This," She said, sitting up, and hit 'play' once more on the RealPlayer screen.

The Doctor's eyes flickered to it, the second the theme music began to play, then widened in realization, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Oh, that's not… " He began, in a sort of captivated disbelief at the psychedelic star patterns that wove across the screen, "That's _me_! _Sixth_ me," He said, upon seeing the face of his sixth self, blonde curls and mismatched clothing and all, appear in the intro sequence and then fade forwards, "Which one is this?"

"Mark of the Rani, part two," She told him, just before the titles said so themselves, "Why'd you used to snap at Peri so much, anyways?"

"Oh, I remember doing this! And the Master!" He was exclaiming, in reminisce, just as the scene began to play, "This your first time seeing this one? Guess I won't spoil the ending, then…"

"Don't, cuz it is," She glanced at him, and then back to the episode on the screen, and let out a sudden snerking sound, which turned to full blown laughter, as she watched the sixth Doctor rolling helplessly down a hill on a cart with Peri, equally helplessly, running behind him. "Pfft, they're _so_ not helping you," She commented, watching a bunch of men load the rolling Doctor onto another rolling cart,"Why the hell are you yelling at her to 'stay back'?"

"Well, I think it was because she would've… oh, and I'm _still_ rolling down the tracks," the Doctor said, watching the scene progress. He knew what was going to happen next, though.

"That was a bit obvious. They're never going to actually kill you off in those cliffhangers," Sharada's head fell comfortably against the Doctor, as they continued to watch.

"_So_ dare you to wear that outfit on our next stop," She giggled, indicating the wildly patterned attire the he wore at one time.

"Only if you wear that thing of Peri's," He countered, with a grin.

"What the hell is with her _sleeves_?" Sharada wondered, looking at the poufy yellow shoulders of Peri's jacket.

"Eighties fashion," the Doctor shrugged, "You two should meet sometime, bet you'd hit it off, actually-"

"Didn't you dump her on some planet? Yeah, I bet she'd _love_ to see you again," Sharada said to the Doctor, sarcastically.

"Hey, I did not _dump her_," the Doctor clarified, affronted, "There were… situations… and… well, haven't you seen Trial of a Time Lord?"

"Yeah," Sharada nodded. She'd seen the last 3 serials of it, anyways, "You still didn't go back for her, though. Is that what happens to us eighteen year old North Americans; you just _dump us on planets_? … Are you gonna leave me on a planet?"

She was joking, but there was a small strand of actual worry behind her jests that the Doctor could see.

"Of course not," He told her, "Not if I can help it, anyways."

"You'd better not," She warned, kiddingly, "Or I'll sick a Dalek on you. Or else I'll find a way to go back in time and I'll… un-invent the banana! How'd you like that?"

"Alright, I swear then, by threat of the, probably impossible, un-invention of the banana, that I will not purposely dump you on a planet," He stated.

"Good," Sharada nestled further into him, "And I bet I _could_ un-invent the banana if I wanted to."

"No, because it's a fruit, you can't un-invent a _fruit_," He claimed, "And besides, that would be a very bad thing to un-invent; bananas are good!"

"Exactly why I'd un-invent them… cos it would drive you mad," She grinned, glancing up at him toyingly.

"Oh, come on, you like them, too… I've seen those soggy-burnt pancake things you try to make all the time," The Doctor recalled the fact that, while Sharada could cook brilliantly most of the time, the art of pancake-making completely escaped her.

"You insultin' my pancakes?" He saw her tone and expression change to something that he no doubt knew she knew by heart. "You callin'-"

"Oh don't do that, don't," The Doctor groaned slightly.

Sharada stopped (more because she honestly didn't know where to really go with that, than anything), and flopped her head back down against him. Her eyes shut for a second with tiredness, though she opened them and glanced back towards him.

"I ain't, though," She smiled.

The episode had long-since been paused again, and Sharada comfortably closed her eyes again.

"You're ridiculous," He muttered to her, through a small grin.

'So're you," She said back, sleepily, "And I still wanna see you wear that coat."

* * *

_Author's Note: No clue when this takes place in my Sharada stuff, hah, but I was inspired to write it while watching some of Mark of the Rani last night... IDK, most likely it takes place later, after The Potter Predicament and Zombies of Fall River and she's somehow got her laptop again. It might just be a oneshot like how it is, or maybe I might make it into a full story? I dunno, I feel like writing something with just those two. _


End file.
